At the Bottom of Everything
by Luthien Eriol
Summary: "Oh, my morning's coming back; the whole world's waking up. All the city buses swimming past.  I'm happy just because I found out I am really no one."  -Connor Oberst
1. Vyaxine

"Demyx!"

I heard my name and cringed. Especially when it was Roxas. Whenever it was him, it always meant that he had a job for me.

I plucked my sitar a bit too hard and the string finally snapped, striking my left cheek and giving it a clean cut. "What is it?" I asked with aggravation lingering in my voice.

Roxas jumped down from his portal that he decided to make in the ceiling and smiled nervously at me. "There's a new Nobody that Xemnas needs you to go get." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "And that was it, really." He rubbed the back of his head.

I sighed. "It's better than huntin' out Heartless…" I muttered, setting my sitar down to the side. "Where is it?" I asked.

"Somewhere in the Realm Between." Roxas shrugged again, and then left me alone.

"Right." I took a deep breath and summoned a vessel. Once I got through the portal, I instantly knew who I was looking for, mostly because she was the only one there.

The new girl was lying on her stomach, her head down so I couldn't see what she looked like. She was wearing a big black hoodie with baggy blue jeans and plain black boots. The hood was pulled over her head, but I could see black strands of hair peeking out from under the black cloth. I knelt down next to the girl and flipped her onto her back, noticing that she was either knocked out, or asleep.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" I muttered, rolling my eyes. So I snaked one arm under her knees and the other one supported her back, and I heaved her up onto a bridal position. I glanced down at her face and saw that she had a music note clip keeping her bangs from falling over her right eye, and I smirked. Her face seemed to resemble someone I thought was familiar, though I couldn't say who. She had very pale skin that barely seemed to have any color, except for a small vertical cut that was on her right eyelid. I turned around and found my vessel before I RTC.

~x~

I put the new girl on my bed since I didn't know where hers was, and the Superior was checking in on Kingdom Hearts.

I went to find more strings for my Sitar so I could fix it, and then sat down next to her when I did, setting my Sitar down on my lap and setting the two pieces of string in my trash bin. I found myself continually glancing at the girl, and the only reason I noticed was because about ten minutes went by, and I still didn't have my string connected.

And that's when Xemnas came in.

"Is she here?" He asked, with Saix right behind him like the loyal lapdog he was.

"Yeah, she's right here." I moved to the side and saw that the girl was now awake, and that she had clear eyes that couldn't make up their mind if they wanted to be blue or green. She glanced at me and we locked gazes for a moment before she looked up to the Superior.

"Do you remember your name?" He asked in his deep voice.

The girl thought for a few moments, then shook her head.

He did the whole name in scary silver letters, and I noticed how her original name was 'Yvaine'. The letters swirled around her head before the large X appeared, then they swirled around again some more before settling on 'Vyaxine'.

My eyebrows knit. She's gonna need a nickname.

"Your new name." Xemnas said bluntly. "Number XV, Vyaxine." He said.

"Demyx." Saix turned to me with his emotionless gaze plastered onto his face. "She'll be under your care until she can handle things on her own. You don't mind sharing a room until she has her own, do you?" He raised a blue eyebrow and I looked confused.

"Not unless she gets her own bed or sleeps on the floor." I muttered.

Saix nodded his head. "Of course she will." He turned to the Superior who was waiting. "Let's go." He said, going back through the vessel, Saix following him.

As soon as the vessel closed, I sighed and crossed my arms. "Great…" I muttered. I turned my head and saw that the girl was looking at me again with large, doll like eyes.

Her hoodie had fallen and revealed short hair with two long strands that fell over her shoulders. Her hair clip was looser than it was before, but she didn't seem to mind it.

"So…" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

As if on cue, her stomach growled. She looked down to where the noise came from, as if she didn't know.

"You're hungry, huh?" I nodded a little bit in understanding. "Can you stand?" I held my hand out to her.

Vyaxine looked up at my hand for a moment, and then grasped it with her own, and I flinched a little. Her hand was incredibly cold.

She then quickly pulled her hand away and shook her head, saying that she can't walk.

I sighed again and crossed my arms. "Come on." I said, kneeling in front of her, though my back was to her. "Hop on." I said with a weak smile.

Vyaxine looked stunned, though she quickly snapped out of it and wrapped her arms around my neck gently.

I wrapped my arms around her thighs and got back to my feet, surprised at how light this girl was. "We need to get you your uniform, too…" I muttered, opening my door and walking down to the kitchen.

"Seems you picked up a lost cat." I heard Zexy's voice come from behind me, and when I turned around, the short Organization member was walking pretty close to me, and he was starring at Vyaxine.

Vyaxine was starring back at him, and I felt her grip around me tighten a little.

"Is this the newcomer?" He asked, examining her form.

"Yeah. I'm in charge of her until she can fight on her own."

"Reminds me of Axel and Roxas…" He muttered. "Very well. Don't let it stray away from you." He picked up his pace and walked back to his room.

"That was Zexion." I said to Vyaxine, whose grip loosened a little.

She rested her chin on my shoulder and made a small whimpering sound.

I chuckled. "Let's get you some food." I said, walking down to the kitchen where Axel was eating a sandwich.

He looked at Vyaxine with his emerald green eyes and blinked once. "Newbie?" He asked as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

I nodded. "What's there to eat?" I asked, setting Vyaxine down on a seat next to Axel.

Axel shrugged. "I dun remember." He mumbled.

"Thanks for the help." I flashed Axel a grin before looking back to the fridge. "Um… Do you like fruit?" I called over to her.

Vyaxine nodded.

"Apples?"

She nodded again.

"Great." I pulled out a fresh red one and washed it off before handing it to her.

"Does she not speak?" Axel asked, resting his right cheek on his right palm, looking at Vyaxine with interest.

"She hasn't said a word yet." I sat down next to her and rubbed her head lightly.

Vyaxine moved away slightly from my hand, almost as if she wasn't used to it.

"Does she know her Somebody's name?"

"Yeah… She won't say who, though." I copied Axel, resting my cheek on my palm.

"Does she have her own room yet?"

I shook my head. "She's staying with me until she does."

Axel gave me a smirk.

"No." I said in a blunt and stern fashion.

Axel just chuckled. "The meeting should be starting so he can announce her arrival." He stood up and nodded his head politely to Vyaxine. "Nice to meet you, newbie." He said before leaving us in the kitchen.

"Can you stand now?" I asked when Vyaxine finished her apple, taking the core and throwing it away.

Vyaxine put one hand on the table, and the other on her chair, then slowly started to push herself up. She didn't seem to have a problem, so I let her walk on her own, but I stayed close to her side if she fell. But first, we'd need to get her coat.

We walked into the meeting room just as the Superior was announcing her arrival.

"…Number XV…" He said, almost in a proud way.

Vyaxine was swaying oh-so-slightly, and I knew that she was going to fall soon.

"You should all introduce yourselves, those who haven't."

Vyaxine's hood was up, and at that moment she pulled it down to reveal her raven black hair, blue/green eyes, and her pale skin. She looked up at all of the members, though her eyes locked with Xion's for a moment before looking back to me.

"Demyx."

I looked up at Xemnas who spoke my name, and blinked a few times as he told me to take her out and show her the worlds.

I slumped a little and nodded a little. "Alright. Come on, Vyaxine." I took her gloved hand in mine and slowly led her way out of the room.

As if she was waiting for us to leave the room, Vyaxine fell to her knees as soon as we were outside of the Castle.

"Did something happen to your legs?" I asked as I put her on my back again. For some reason, carrying Vyaxine didn't bother me all that much. It kind of confused me as to why she didn't speak, but I figured that she'd speak soon enough, right?

**New story on Yvaine's Nobody! 8D If you don't know who Yvaine is, then go and read Looking For Life, my main story. This story is based off of a 55 Fiction(a short 'story' with each chapter less than 55 words) that I did for my English class. It's the same story, but longer. **

**I probably won't be updating this one as much, mostly because I'm super busy with school and LFL. That, and my computer's being a dummy and decided to let this BIG bug seep into it and fuck everything up, so I don't get to use it as much as I used to. :\  
><strong>


	2. Speak Now

It's been about two weeks, and Vyaxine hasn't said a single word. There are some rumors with other members that she's mute, but I don't really believe that. How can we have a _mute_ Organization member?

Anyway, Vyaxine has been quickly learning how to keep herself up, and even though I've only been training her how to fight for two weeks, she's been a quick learner. We found out that she can control more darkness than any of us others, so that's the element that Xemnas has given her.

She's also been having some pretty big nightmares. I've often woken her up by shaking her, or I've calmed her down by playing my sitar.

And even though she hasn't said anything to me yet, I still think she's an interesting person. She teaches me how to do sign language in exchange for me teaching her how to fight. Her weapon is two katanas that can form into one; it's pretty neat.

Larxene and Axel often tease us about being a couple since we share a room. I don't know when she's gonna get her own, but I don't really mind. We've set the rules for everything and she completely understands when I don't want her to hear me play, so she often leaves to go hang out with Roxas and Xion, whenever Xion's around, anyway.

Oh, and now Vyaxine has a new nickname, thanks to Xigbar. He said that she should just be called Xine, but I don't really know. He normally calls her 'kitten' since her pupils remind him of slits.

But right now she was out with Larxene. It's so strange to see how much Larxene likes Vyaxine, considering Larxene doesn't like anyone. I'd normally see Larxene dragging Vyaxine to her room and then the poor girl would come out wearing layers and layers of make up. She'd then come right to me, so I'd have to wipe the make up off of her face. But at least Larxene doesn't hate her.

That reminds me… She's been gone for a while; I hope nothing bad has happened to her.

Then as if on cue, Vyaxine came running through a dark vessel with bruises, scratches and tears all over her body, and her hair was a mess. She fell to her hands and knees as soon as she saw that she was back; a small squeak of pain escaping her lips when her knees made contact with the ground. I quickly set aside my sitar and ran over to her side, gently gripping her shoulders. "What happened?" I asked urgently.

Vyaxine just shook her head and struggled to stay kneeling, though she eventually gave it up and fell limp, making me catch her and carefully roll her onto her back.

I fumbled in my pockets for a potion, and when I found one I laid Vyaxine's head on my knees that I was now sitting on in order to take out the cork, and held it to Vyaxine. She moaned slightly and tightened her jaw, turning her head to the side and refusing to drink the potion.

"Vyaxine, come on," I sighed. "If you don't drink it then you'll just suffer longer."

Vyaxine still refused. I took a deep breath and turned my head to see if anyone was watching or was in the room, and when I saw that it was clear, I sat Vyaxine up against the side of one of the chairs and put some of the potion into my mouth, careful not to swallow, and pressed my lips against hers, and when I knew that she drank the potion did I pull away from her. I sat back on my feet and watched what she did. At first her eyes were wide, considering I just kissed her, but then she looked at me and she seemed to calm down. She looked down at her wounds that healed right in front of her very eyes, and then she looked back at me and lifted her cloak where a tear was.

"Yeah, we're gonna need to get you a new coat. Let's see if Larxene has one for you." I stood up and shrugged off what just happened then held my hand out to the girl.

She stiffened when I mentioned Larxene. "Think she's gonna put make-up on you again?" I chuckled. "Don't worry," I held my hand out to my Sitar and it evaporated. "I won't let her do anything." I slid my hands under Vyaxine's arms and pulled her up to her feet, then slid my hand around hers and led her towards the other female's room. Vyaxine clung to me the whole time we were in Larxene's room, only letting go of me to change coats. But when she came back out, the coat was a little bit big, so Larxene helped her shorten the bottom. She could care less about the sleeves, though.

"Was that all you needed?" Larxene asked as she lay back down on her bed and pulled out a magazine that she was reading before we came in.

"Yup." I grinned at Larxene and grasped Vyaxine's hand again, leading her out of the room, heading for the kitchen. "You must be hungry, huh?"

Vyaxine nodded excitedly, though she didn't smile. She hasn't smiled once since she got here, either.

"DEMYX!" Vexen popped out of no where and made me yelp, falling onto my rear.

Vyaxine yelped a little as well, kneeling behind me, setting her hands lightly on my shoulders and peeking out from behind me as the 'scientist' came closer to us. I growled a little bit. "What is it, Vexen?" I asked, standing up again and crossing my arms.

Vexen was rubbing his hands together nervously. "Well, um, you see… Do you remember the potion I made a few days ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, um… It seems that…" He stumbled a lot as he tried to confess to me that he lost it. "Someone… drank it."

Okay… That's worse than I thought it'd be. "….What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

I heard a meow come from Vyaxine, and Vexen and I turned to look at her at the same time.

My arms and jaw dropped when I saw that she now had a black cat tail and cat ears that twitched every now and then. Her pupils had changed to slits, as well.

"Vexen…" I said, closing my eyes and clenching my fists.

Vexen jumped a little. "Y…Yes?" He squeaked.

"Did you give this to Vyaxine?"

"No, no no no no no. If anything, she would have to come inside and drink it herself." Vexen held his hands up by his face, afraid that I would attack him.

"But she's not that stupid. I specifically told her not to drink ANYTHING in your room." I looked up and saw a drunken Luxord leaning against the wall.

"I made her drink it." He said as he wobbled over to Vexen, and I saw that Vyaxine crawled over to me, mewling in a horrified fashion.

"Did you make her do anything else?" I demanded, unconsciously wrapping my arms around her protectively.

Luxord's head fell back as he thought about it then shook his head. "Not that I remember."

"That is. I'm taking her to my room where no one can touch her. And you." I pointed to Vexen. "You have a week to fix her." I wrapped an arm under Vyaxine's legs and the other around her shoulders, and I carried her off to our room, a thunder clap sounding somewhere far away. Vyaxine apparently heard it and she became a statue, not moving even when I put her down. There was another thunder crash and she squeaked, quickly looking around and trying to dash to her closet, though since this has happened before, I grabbed her wrist before she disappeared and pulled her into a hug, tightly wrapping my arms around her. I looked down to her tail and saw how fluffed out it was, being about three times its normal size. I summoned my sitar and adjusted Vyaxine so her back was to me and I set my weapon on her lap, then clasped my hands over hers and started making her play it, the sound always being able to calm her down.

Within a few minutes, Vyaxine's tail was back to its original size and she was calmer than she was before.

"Are you alright now?" I asked, resting my right hand on top of her head.

Vyaxine nodded a little, though she still seemed a bit scared.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked, smiling a little to encourage her.

She shook her head.

"Wanna lollipop?" I asked, rubbing Vyaxine's head.

Vyaxine's head snapped up and she looked at me with a 'really?' face, her ears pricked up.

I chuckled. "Alright." I gently pushed her off of me and opened the door to my closet where I pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Vyaxine who squealed with delight before licking the candy happily.

"Ya friggin' kid…" I said with a small chuckle.

When Vyaxine heard that, she puffed out a cheek and growled slightly, her ears pinning at me for a moment.

"Well, how old are you? You've never told me."

Vyaxine let her head drop, and then put up one finger for a moment then changed it so she was holding up seven.

"Huh. A little younger than me." I rubbed the girl's head again before standing up straight again, then picking her up and setting her down on her bed. I don't really know why, but she seems to have a hard time getting back on her feet whenever she's been sitting down.

"I'll be right back; I have to tell Axel somethin', alright?" I thumbed behind me, but when I turned around to leave, Vyaxine grabbed the bottom of my jacket.

I turned around and looked at her, but her head was down. I heard a mumble come from her, so I kneeled down in front of her, resting my arms on my knees. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

Vyaxine parted her lips as if she wanted to say something, though she didn't say anything for a few seconds. She then looked up at me with her blue/green cat-like eyes. "Demyx." It sounded more like a question than stating my name.

My eyes widened a little bit. "Vyaxine…" I whispered, amazed that after more than a month that she finally spoke. And my name, of all things.

"Demyx."

I looked up and saw that she was now smiling, too?

"What is it, Vyaxine?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. I wanted to hear her voice again. For some reason it was the most exciting thing for me to hear.

Vyaxine licked her lips and tried to speak again, though she seemed to be at a loss for words. She clenched her jaw as if she was saying something that started with an 's'.

"S….Stay." She finally said.

I smiled lightly. "Alright." I took off my coat to show that I was wearing all black (we were required to wear all black when wearing our coat), just a short sleeved shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. I sat down on the edge of her bed and held onto my ankles. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked, looking at Vyaxine as she pushed herself up so that she was sitting up straight.

"Kingdom… Hearts." She said slowly, as if she didn't know what it was.

"Kingdom Hearts? You mean that?" I pointed out our window to Kingdom Hearts.

Vyaxine nodded.

"What do you want to know about it?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Why is it so…" She held the sides of her head as she thought. "Important?" She asked, setting her hands to her sides again.

I chuckled. "Well, first of all," I cleared my throat. "You know that we don't have hearts, right?"

Vyaxine's eyebrows knit. "But how can we live without hearts?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't really know how. "Um… I don't really know… If you wanna know more, go ask Zexion." I leaned back on my palms and sighed. "Look, let's get some sleep. It's pretty late." I ruffled her hair again and walked over to my bed, plopping down on it. "Night, Vyaxine." I said, folding my hands behind my head.

"Goodnight, Demyx." She said quietly, though loud enough for me to hear.

Man, will everyone be surprised when she speaks tomorrow.


	3. First Day of My Life

I woke up and felt something move against me, making my eyebrows knit. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms, and when I opened my eyes, I looked down and saw Vyaxine cuddled up next to me, her new cat ears twitching every now and then, and her tail a little bit larger than it normally was. Her arms were wrapped around my torso tightly and her face was buried into my side. There was probably another thunder storm last night. I sighed and rubbed her head lightly, accidentally waking her up. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped away from me, her tail fluffed out again.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up to my face. "It's alright, Vyaxine. It's just me." I held my hand out to her and she looked down at it before looking back up at me, her eyebrows coming closer together with confusion, as if she was unsure what she should do.

I curled my fingers twice. "Come on." I said, flicking my head as well.

Vyaxine still seemed unsure, though squeaked and scurried over to my side when there was a crash somewhere in the kitchen, hiding behind me.

I chuckled a little, ruffling her hair. "Come on; let's go see what it was." I stood up and put on my coat before turning around to help Vyaxine to her feet. We walked outside to see Vexen covering his face as he kneeled over something, probably one of his experiments.

"Vexen?" I asked, gently pushing Vyaxine so she was behind me.

Vexen jumped up to his feet. "Yes?" he squeaked, clutching his coat where his heart would be. He noticed Vyaxine and snapped his fingers, walking over to us in a creepy way. That is, until I held my hand out to stop him because I noticed that Vyaxine held onto my coat like her life depended on it and hid behind me.

"What do you want with her?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Y-You know, you're very protective when it comes to Vyaxine." Vexen commented, clasping his hands together. "You're not as carefree as you normally are… Is it perhaps… because you've developed _feelings_ for her?"

I don't know why I did this, but I couldn't control myself. I pulled my first back and slammed it into Vexen's nose, causing him to stumble back and clutch his now bleeding nose.

"Don't talk about me that way." I said in my serious tone, though that scared Vyaxine a little, her ears pinning and she backed away from me.

"Ah, Vyaxine, don't worry." I said, getting my higher-pitched voice back. I grinned at her and made her feel more at ease, running right back to me as soon as I pulled out another lollipop from my pocket.

I stood back up straight and led her to the Grey Room, where she was given a mission with Axel to destroy a giant heartless that appeared in Twilight Town.

"Saix, are you sure it's okay for her to come along?" Axel asked, seeming worried about Vyaxine.

"We need to see if she's ready for what's coming," he replied in his monotone voice.

"Well, yeah, but…" Axel sighed when Saix glared at him, and then turned to us, holding his hand out.

I held a finger up to Axel then turned Vyaxine so she was facing me. "Be extra careful out there, alright?" I asked with my hands on her shoulders. "Don't do anything reckless, and don't let Axel do anything reckless, either."

She nodded a little bit and looked back at Axel, though turned to me one last time and quietly said, "I'll be careful." with a smile. And with that, she turned and ran over to Axel, grasping his hand and walking through the dark vessel with him. I stood back and crossed my arms, hoping that nothing would happen to either of them.

"Demyx, you have a mission too." Saix said as he appeared before me. I squeaked and let out a sigh, nodding and going through my own dark vessel.

~x~

It was Dusk when Axel came back, carrying Vyaxine in his arms. I jumped up from my regular seat on the couch and ran over, examining the girl in the red-head's arms. She had scratches and burn marks all over her body, but the one that made me jump up was a huge cut over her right eye that would probably leave a scar.

"What happened to her?" I asked urgently, taking Vyaxine from Axel, who seemed just as cut up and tired.

"She ran off after another heartless that led her to the big one while I was with a Rip Slasher, and when I got back to her, she was already like that. But she somehow defeated the heartless, because I saw its body fading away as I arrived. Do what you will, I'm goin' to bed." Axel waved lazily at me and went to his room without another word.

"Oh, Vyaxine… I told you not to do anything reckless…" I said with a small growl, carrying her to our room.

I asked for Xion to bandage her up for me, and as she did that, I waited outside, leaning against the wall with my arms and legs crossed, tapping my fingers against my arm impatiently.

"I finished, Demyx." Xion said from inside the room in her regular quiet voice.

I walked back in and saw that Vyaxine was awake but was dazed, her eyes emotionless like the day I first found her. "Thanks, Xion. That'll be all." I patted the puppet's shoulder lightly, and sat in front of Vyaxine when she left. "What's your side of the story?" I asked, looking at all of her bandages.

There was one on her right knee; they covered her arms and stomach. There was one that covered her whole lower left leg, one that covered her neck, and then her head was bandaged. That and her right eye.

She looked up at me for a few seconds before looking back down, almost as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Did you know how worried I was about you?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting.

Vyaxine shook her head a little bit.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "Well, I'd be worried if I can feel…"

"Sorry…" she muttered, keeping her head down.

"It's alright." I thought for a few seconds. "Wanna go to a beach?" I asked, meaning Destiny Islands.

"What's a beach?" Vyaxine asked, lifting her head to look at me, her ears pricked when she heard the word.

"What's a-… You've never been to a beach?" My eyes widened a little.

"I've only been alive for about two weeks…" she muttered, looking down again.

"No, you've been alive longer than that. You've only been in the Organization for about two weeks." I corrected, tapping Vyaxine's nose twice.

Her ears pinned for a moment before she realized that I was simply playing and they went back up. "So are we going to go?" she asked, looking up at me.

I smirked. "Alright." I shuffled through my pockets again and pulled out another potion, and Vyaxine's ears instantly pinned and her eyes narrowed.

"Now, Vyaxine." I crossed my arms. "You don't want me to repeat what I did last time, do you?" I smirked a little when I saw her face turn a slight shade of red, looking away from me as she held her hand out.

I placed the potion in her hand and watched as she uncorked it and drank some of it, wrinkling her nose as she tasted it. She drank it any way, tossing the empty bottle back to me.

I caught it and set it on my shelf. I'll refill it later. I picked her up by her underarms again and set her on her feet; picking up her coat and helping her get it on, avoiding the burns and cuts. "Do you think you can walk?" I asked, opening a vessel.

Vyaxine nodded, though she still seemed pretty unsure.

I smirked, then got in front of her again and kneeled, telling her to get on. She did, and once I felt her weight on me, I carefully held onto her legs, making sure to not touch any of her wounds. I summoned a dark vessel and walked through it, coming back out on the warm beaches of our enemy's homeland. I set Vyaxine back down on her feet and watched her gaze at the waves, bending down to take off her boots, socks and coat, setting them down and rolling up her dark pants to her knees. She walked over to the water and felt it lap at her ankles, her expression relaxed. I copied her and took off my coat, boots and socks, setting them next to hers and rolling up my blue jeans. I stood next to her and allowed the water to flow by me, and as I lifted my hand, a small orb of water came flowing up to my hand, the water levitating off of my hand as I played with it, morphing it into different shapes. Playing with water always allowed me to think of everything, and this time, my mind went to what Vexen said earlier, about how I might like Vyaxine. I mean, she's a nice person and all, but… I can't technically _feel_ anything. So I can't have feelings for her, right? I turned my attention back to the fifteenth member, noticing that she was just starring out at the other island in the distance. "1 munny for your thoughts?" I asked quietly.

She turned to me and tilted her head, giving me a weird look.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked with a small chuckle. She blinked twice.

"When we die…" She looked back to the water. "What happens to us?"

I let the water slip through my fingers and back to the ocean. "We become nothing." I answered simply. "If our Somebodies are still alive, maybe we go back to them." I shrugged.

Vyaxine sighed. "I wish we could come here," she muttered, bending over to swirl her finger around in the liquid. "It's so peaceful…"

I snorted. "Maybe nothingness is something like this." I took a few steps back and allowed myself to fall onto my rear, leaning back on my palms as the water soaked into my pants.

Vyaxine followed me, though she sat with her knees up to her chest.

"Do you mind sharing a room with me?" I asked out of no where.

Vyaxine looked at me with a confused look while I gazed back with a serious look. "No. Why?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I dunno." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Some people find it awkward to share a room with the opposite sex."

"I don't mind it." She shrugged. "You haven't teased me about anything like most of the others have." She scooted back until she was on the sand, laying back and stretching her arms out to the side, though she moved her right one as I lay down next to her, my hands rested on my chest.

"Is it true what Vexen said?" she asked, and I felt my face get warm.

"Wh… What do you mean?"

"Do you have those feelings for me?"

I closed my eyes and sighed through my nose. "I don't know what I feel towards you. I know it's something, but I don't know what." I saw her nod a little. "What about you?" I turned my head to look at her.

"It's the same for me as it is for you." Was her answer, turning her head to look back at me.

"What about when I kissed you a few days ago?"

This time her face burned red. "Er…" She sat up, somewhat crossing her legs and resting her hands on the sand between her legs, lightly tracing random patterns into it.

"Vyaxine," I said, more sternly than I intended. She flinched slightly, though refused to look at me. I sat up and leaned on my left hand, moving her face to look at me, and found it cute when her face was still red. "Answer the question."

She opened her mouth to speak, though nothing came out. "I… I can't," she finally replied.

"Why not?"

She simply shook her head. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side. She shrugged, and I took a deep breath, looking away for a moment. I turned back to her and brought a hand up to cup her face, pulling lightly on it to make her face me. "Vyaxine..." I breathed, slowly bringing my face closer to hers. Her eyes widened as she realized what I was doing and yet she didn't move. Instead, once my face was just centimeters apart, her eyes drifted closed and my head tilted slightly to the left, my own eyes closing. I could feel her breath lightly hitting my face as she started breathing through her mouth, then the small gap between our lips closed as she tucked her lips up against mine, and my mind went blank. All I could think about was the girl in front of me. Her smell, her touch, her taste, everything. She was just... There. My hand lifted to rest on the back of her neck as I arched my neck slightly, silently begging for more. I couldn't breathe so I tried to back away, but as soon as I took my first breath, the girl took fistfuls of my collar and pulled me into another kiss, which I accepted, though she then pulled back soon after. I decided to rest my forehead on hers, taking in her scent. I felt slightly lightheaded after my rather bold move, though glad that she accepted it. My hands slid to grasp Vyaxine's waist and position her so she was snug in my lap, my arms curling around her small body and a grin spreading across my lips. "So…?" I looked down at her blue/green eyes with my emerald irises.

"You mean my answer?" She asked, and when I nodded, she giggled, the sound of her soprano voice ringing in my ears. It made me feel all giddy just listening to her. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on her shoulder, shifting oh-so slightly when she rested her hands on my arm, since she was sitting on me sideways. I wish we didn't have to RTC. I never wanted this moment to end.

.

**Well, this has been a while, huh? xD;; I'm so sorry with my lack of updates, it's just writers block. :T That, and going from school to doctors appointments to therapy sessions to riding and working on commissions, I'm rarely on the computer now. Dx  
>That, and writers block. :[ I've been having it on and off, and it's only off whenever I'm not on the computer, and I can't get on 'cause I'm most likely not even home. <strong>


End file.
